


Lover Boys

by DallasWinston



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, Gay Dallas Winston, Gay Johnny Cade, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallasWinston/pseuds/DallasWinston
Summary: Johnny Cade. Dallas Winston. Love, maybe.
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Kudos: 17





	1. The only heaven I'll be sent to

They were packed in tightly.

You can imagine what a tight fit it is to fit seven greasers in a car. Not a big car at that, a medium-sized car.

After a lot of rearranging and yelling, they had finally settled on Darry in the driver's seat, Soda and Steve in the passengers, and Dally, Johnny, Two-bit and Ponyboy crowded into the back. There were blankets and pillows crammed in too, and every

Johnny and Dally were crammed next to each other, with Pony on Johnny's other side and Two by the other window.

They had made it about halfway through the movie before Dally leaned in closer to Johnny, resting his head on his shoulder.

“M’cold” Dally said simply, and Johnny nodded, wrapping more of his blanket around Dally and leaving it at that. Pony shot Johnny a curious look, but Johnny just shrugged. No one really understood Dallas Winston.

It was a while later when Dally, now curled into the same blanket as him, looked up at Johnny. Johnny looked down at him, unsure what was going to happen.

“I've wanted to kiss you for a while now, you know that?” He said quietly, and Johnny's heart nearly left out of his chest. 

“W-what?”

“You heard me, Johnnycakes.”

“Well yeah, but why-why here?”

Dally shrugged. “I don't know. When else?”

“I don't know, when we are alone?” Johnny whispered back, looking around the crowded car. Luckily, no one seemed to notice the hushed conversation in the backseat.

“Can I kiss you?”

“What?” Johnny hissed, his cheeks heating.

“Can I kiss you, Johnny Cade?”

“I-I mean..sure?”

Dally grinned, tilting Johnny's chin downwards slightly and brushing their lips together softly, before pulling away and laying his head in Johnny's lap, pulling his legs up on the seat beside him.

Dally was still smiling, and Johnny was running his fingers through Dallys hair, and Dally didn't care about the movie anymore, ‘cause he had Johnny.


	2. Is when I'm alone with you

They drove home from the movies slowly. Johnny was scared someone had seen them, and he kept looking over at Dally nervously. Dally had sat up and was looking straight forward, a small smirk on his lips. He had been playing with his lighter before, twisting it around his fingers, but he had stuffed it back in his pocket and his hand was slowly making its way over to Johnnys.

Pony was talking to Two-bit, and Darry and Steve and Soda were all talking, so it was like they were in their own little bubble, and Johnny would keep wanting to say things to Dally and then remember that they were in a car with a bunch of rowdy greasers.

Dally's hand was now clasped in Johnny's, and Johnny swore if the rest of them couldn't see their hands then maybe they could hear his heartbeat, it sure was loud enough.

They pulled into the Curtis driveway soon enough, and Dally pushed the car door open, getting out and lighting a cigarette. Johnny followed, and Dally gave him a meaningful look before slipping inside.

Johnny ran into Pony by the back of the car, and Pony seemed as if he had planned it, grabbing Johnny by the hand and dragging him aside.

“Were you kissing and holding hands with *Dallas Winston?*”

Johnny shook his head, smiling. Of course, Pony saw.

“Yeah, Pony, what about it? Saw you kissing that Shepard kid the other day in the lot”

A flush crept up Pony’s cheeks. “You shut your damn trap, Johnny Cade. This is Dallas Winston here, remember? He loves no one!”

Johnny grinned at how affected he was by his comment, but decided to leave it be.

“I don't know, Pone. He asked to kiss me.”

“He asked?” Pony said, almost incredulously. 

“Yeah..?”

“I don't know, he always seemed more like a pin-you-to-the-wall-and-kiss-you-hard kinda guy, you know?”

Johnny shook his head again. “Nah, he was real gentle like.”

Pony was still looking at Johnny curiously.

“Listen Pone, you wanna hear about me and Dal, tell me about you and Curly, alright?” Johnny smiled, and Pony groaned. 

“Fine. Later then.”

Johnny nodded and followed the rest of the gang inside. 

He went to get his other, lighter jacket from the small room he occupied at Curtis's. It was colder outside than it was in the small, warm house, and he was already sweating just wearing his other coat inside. 

He opened the bedroom door and Dally was standing there, and Johnny jumped backward, banging his head on the door.

“Fuck” he muttered, closing it behind him and grabbing his other jacket out of his closet, hanging the one he was wearing up before surveying the room. He always did like everything neat.

He finally turned his attention to Dallas, who was seated on the bed, watching Johnny with a mildly amused expression.

Johnny pulled the other jacket on, covering the scars and bruises that littered his arms, and looked at Dally.

“What?”

Dally just shook his head and grinned, standing up. He stepped forward and lifted Johnny's chin, examining his face as if seeing it for the first time.

“You are so fucking beautiful, Johnny Cade, you know that?”

Johnny could feel his cheeks heating again and he smiled, a little shyly, but he smiled. 

“What was that all about in the car, Dal?”

Dally was still looking at Johnny, running his thumb gently over the scar on his cheek. 

“I think I’ve liked you for a real long time, you know that?” he said softly, almost a whisper. 

Johnny didn't think he could blush anymore, but he did,

“I-I like you too, Dal.”

Dally smiled. Gently, he ran his finger over Johnny's lips before bringing them to his.

It wasn't fireworks, no. I mean, there were sparks and flames and burning between them, but not fireworks. Those were noisy and colorful and classic, and that was not this. It was more calm, more mellow, more love than pure angst. There was no air between them, not enough room to breathe.

Dally's gentle hand was pushing Johnny's greased hair out of his face, brushing it back, behind his ear, and Johnny shivered from the touch. He couldn't remember the last time someone had touched him like that, run their fingers through his hair, told him with a simple gesture that they loved him.

They had to pull away for air at some point, but Dally didn't stop, kissing Johnny's forehead and his hairline and behind his ear and along his jawline, until he did stop, pulling away and looking at Johnny seriously.

“Be my boyfriend, Johnnycake?”

Johnny looked up at Dally, smiling as bright as he had in a while and slightly out of air, lips slightly swollen and cheeks flushed, and Dally swore he had never been more beautiful.

“Of course, Dal.”

Maybe he didn't like everything so neat after all.


End file.
